The Hidden Secret
by Minipichu
Summary: After taking the Mark of Mastery exam, Sora and his friends just hang out for a while. Maybe one of them will meet a signifcant other? But will this 'somebody' drive the team apart? Or possibly harm them? Rated T just in case.
1. A New House

**Minipichu : "umm... This is awkward... Anyways who's gonna do the disclaimer?" looks around "Naminé?"**

**Naminé : "K! Minipichu doesn't own Square Enix and NEVER will and doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Minipichu : AND...**

**Naminé : Oh! Yeah, umm... This is her FIRST fanfic so no flames plz.**

**Minipichu : Oh and heres the parings : SoraXKairi, RoxasXNaminé , NekuXShiki and... I'll think of the rest later... Enjoy! Ps. This fanfic takes in BETWEEN KH3D and KH3. R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter One - A new house**

"Sora..."

"Go away... " Sora crawled under the covers

"Dude! COME OOOOONNNN!"

"No!"' Sora started to kick the person.

"Ow! Dude it's the FIRST day of high school!"

Sora flashed open his eyes "R-riku? How did you get in here?!"

"Your mom let me in."

"Ok.." Sora got changed. When he came out he found Riku reading a magazine. "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD READ THIS?!" Riku screamed "Riku. Hurry up." Sora told him. "Fine. Fine. Fine." He spoke "Hey! Wanna race?" Riku asked. Without responding, Sora ran a head start. "What?! WAIT UP!" He screamed while catching up to him.

At school

"Hey Guys!" Kairi cheered

"Been a long summer hasn't it?" Selphie piped up

" Yah, umm... Sora?" Riku turned in his direction

...

"SORA!"

"Who what were?!"

"You were spacing out..." Kairi spoke up concerned

"Sorry I'm planning something."

"Wut ya planning?" Wakka walked in

" It's nothing." Sora whispered

"So Wakka gonna talk to Lulu yet?" Selphie asked

"Ummm... n-not y-yet."

"Well what's the schedule?"

A/N : (I'm gonna list the schedules at the end of this chapter.)

"I got to get to English right now." Kairi spoke

" Hey I got the same class Kai!" Sora cheered

"I got math..." Riku moaned

"I got science!" Selphie smiled

"I have to go to French class! Why?! I STINK AT SPEAKING FRENCH!" Wakka complained

"So... See ya!" Sora and Kairi ran off.

In English class...

" This is so boring... Kai...Kai..." Sora whispered

"What's wrong Sora?" she whispered back

"THIS IS SO BORING!"

"SORA! NO TALKING!" The teacher yelled

"awwww... meanie." Sora stuck his lip out as if he where sulking.

Kairi was writing a story in her notebook.

"Kai...what ya writing?"

"Sora...it's a secret..."

"awww...whhhhhyyyyyy!"

Sora looked into his folder. "seems like I got just the right amount of munny..."

Kairi looked at him in confusion. "Sora what do you mean?"

"Now that's MY secret!"

"I guess so..." Kairi sighed (This is gonna be a LONG day!) she thought

after many classes that I'm to lazy to list...

"Guys..." Sora started

"What?" Riku asked

"Have you ever wanted to live in a house were we could all hang out?"

"Well, yes..." Kairi answered

"Good!"

"Wait why?" Tidus asked

"Cause YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HELP ME BUY A HOUSE!"

"How?" Selphie asked

" By Riku coming with me to the dealer."

"WHAT?! NO IM NOT!"

"Yes, you are! Only of you wanna buy the house!"

"Well I can't pay for it..."

"You don't have to. I got ALL the money we need!" Sora perked up

"Fine..."

"Good! Now, get in a suit and tie and tell me when your ready!"

"Right!" Riku leaves

"I just hope he doesn't ruin the deal..." Sora worried

Later at Sora's house...

"Ok! I wish I didn't have to wear this... Sora, is this really necessary?!"

"Yes... And be happy your not wearing nerd glasses!"

"Fine..."

"Okay, now we're gonna go see da boss, so act ...ummm...well..Normal."

"WHAT?! IAM NORMAL!" Riku screeched

"suuuuuuurrrrrreeeee you are."

Riku and Sora walked in the room

"Sora mah boy!" Boss D. cheered "And who'z dah friend?"

"Mr. D this is Riku!"

"Yo!"

"Well any friend of yourz is a friend of minez!"

"Thanks Mr. D!" Sora smiled

"Heyz stop with dah 'Mr.' call me D. or... Bigz D.!"

"Ok... Bigz D!" Sora joked

"Thankz! Now... letz talk money."

"I WANT THE HOUSE FOR 20 MUNNY! NO! 8000 MUNNY! NO! 90000 MUNNY! NO , I WANT THE HOUSE FOR 2 BUCKS!" Riku blurted out

"R-riku... Let ME do the talking." Sora spoke firmly

"D. ,I got the right munny..." Sora pulled out 500,ooo munny

"Sora! H-how did you get THIS MUCH munny?! Riku asked in shock

"Well... You know how I kept a can under a chair..."

"OH! That's what you used that for , I thought... ummmm never mind."

"RIKU! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!EWW!"

"sorry..."

"Umm. Boyz sorriez to ruin this...weird talk, but the...munny..." Boss D. reminded them

"Oh right, umm how is this munny?" Sora asked nervous

"Fine. And yah gotz dah house!"

"YEEEEESSSSS!" Riku screeched

"We got the house! I can't wait to tell the others!" Sora jumped out

"Come on, I'll show Yaz dah house!"

"Ok..." Sora was trying to act cool on the outside, but on the inside he was jumping around

At the NEW house

" Woah! This house is HUGE!"

It was a mansion, 60 rooms, 10 restrooms, 17 bed rooms, 8 game rooms, 5 nightclubs , 4 backyards two of them were playgrounds with a tree house and the other two were sport fields. And there were MANY extra rooms.

"Aaaannnnddd this is how I'M AWESOME!" Sora shouted

"Wellz yah gotz dah munny for dah house. Wellz... Nice doing business with yah!"

Boss D. left

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSS! WE GOT IT! YEEEEEESSSSS!" Sora jumped up and down

" Alright! I'll text Kai 'bout the new house!" Riku informed

Kai, we gotta the place tell the other to come BTW, bring snacks meet u there!

At Traverse Town...

"Alright! I just gotta bring some snacks and tell the others!" Kairi shouted

* * *

**Yay! First chapter done anyway the schedules!**

**Sora-**

**English**

**French**

**LUNCH**

**Karate**

**Science**

**Gym**

**Kairi-**

**English**

**Social Studies**

**LUNCH**

**Home EC.**

**Computer Science**

**Spanish**

**Riku-**

**Math**

**Science**

**LUNCH**

**Japanese Language**

**Karate**

**Gym**

**Selphie-**

**Science**

**Spanish**

**LUNCH**

**Art**

**Math**

**Drama**

**Waka-**

**French**

**Computer lab**

**LUNCH**

**Social Studies**

**History**

**Japanese Language**

**K! Five classes for each and lunch! I'll think of the rest along the way!**


	2. The Gang Arrives

**Chapter Two - The gang arrives**

* * *

"Wow, this house rocks!" Riku started

The door started to creek...

"Ok...I got the ga-" Kairi stood in shock before she could finish her sentence. "WOAH! This place is awesome! Guys come look!"

After one second Roxas, Naminé, Lea, Neku, Shiki , Yuffie, and others I'm too tired to name came in.

"Wow! This place is ours?!" Yuffie questioned

"Yep! And we can all hang out here!" Sora explained

"Eh, seems ok." Lea sighed

"Awww come on captain buzz kill! Lightin' up!"

"Hey! The names Lea, got it memorized?"

"Yeah sure... anyways Kai, did you bring the snacks?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Now let's go the the game room!"

"Umm...why?" Namine asked

"Because... PARTY!" Riku shouted

At the game room...

"Ok, guys what should we do?" Sora asked

"What about Truth Or Dare?" Roxas asked

Everyone agreed

"Who should go first?" Yuffie asked

"Ummm... Neku! You go first!" Roxas jumped up

"Alright, Riku truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you sing a Taylor Swift song."

"Easy!"

"I wasn't done, I want you to sing it wearing a tutu , recording a video of it AND post it on YouTube."

"Fine...what song?"

"Umm... "We are never ever getting back together"." Neku smirked

"YOU LITTLE..."

"Riku, just do it!" Sora joked "Besides I got a camera!"

Riku's face burned "FINE! But Sora...I WILL GET YOU MWAAWA!"

"Ok..."

A/N - Sora and Riku took the video and I REALLY don't wanna write down the lyrics.

"OK! We're done! Now, DELETE IT!"

"Wait, I didn't post it on YouTube yet!" Sora complained

Two Minutes Later...

"Ok! It's on YouTube!"

Everyone expect Riku watched the video

"OK! STOP WATCHING IT!" Riku burned

"Fine...but it's really funny!" Sora laughed

"Riku, your turn!" Neku spoke

Suddenly Joshua arrived A/N- yeah, Joshua from KH 3D.

"Sorry I'm late... what we playing?"

"Truth or Dare." Shiki stated

"Alright."

"Riku , your turn!" Neku shouted

"Ok, Joshua , truth or dare?" Riku asked

"Truth."

"Is it truth that some people think your a girl?"

"Umm...I don't see why?" Joshua questioned

"IT'S CAUSE OF YOUR HAIR! GET A HAIR CUT HIPPIE!" Sora yelled

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"Ok, can we stop this, it's just making us fight!" Kairi spoke up.

"Fine..." Sora acted like he was sulking

A few minutes later...

"IM SOOOOO BORED!" Sora complained

"Hey, if your bored can we practice the lines of the school play?" Selphie asked

"What play is it?" Neku asked

"Romeo and Juliet."

"BORING!" Sora yelled

"Fine... but what are we supposed to do?"

"Ummmm... We could play would you rather?"

"You guys wanna play that?"

Everyone agreed

"Ok, Shiki would you rather lick jam off a hobo's foot or shave your head completely bald?" Sora asked

"EWW! But... I would rather lick jam off a hobo's foot."

"Shiki EWWW! WHY!" Kairi complained

"Cause I don't wanna shave my head!"

" It's understandable." Neku stated

Beat and Rhyme walked in

"Yo! Sorryz I'm latez. Beat apologized

"Wow, I never thought YOU of all people could say sorry." Joshua mocked

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

"IM STILL BORED!" Sora yelled

"Alright, hey Sora I got one question" Riku spoke

"What?"

"Is your mom gonna spy on us ?"

"No."

"Does she have a spy cam?"

"No."

"Does she have a servant that's gonna spy on us?"

"NO!"

"Ok, now let's play...THE ULTIMATE GAME!"

"YAH!" everyone agreed

* * *

**What does Riku mean by "The Ultimate Game"? Well... Guess we're gonna find out! Sorry if this chapter seemed short...**

**I'll try to type more...**


	3. The Game

**Chapter Three - The Game**

* * *

"Riku, what's the game?" Sora asked

"Ummmm... Spin...the...b-bottle..." Riku stuttered

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed

"Relax, it's gonna be fine... I hope..."

The game just started and many of the people that were play already worried

"Alright who's gonna spin?"

Everybody stood quiet

"Ummm...I'll go..." Shiki stammered

Shiki spun the bottle and it landed on...Neku!

Everyone gasped

"Ummmm..." Shiki stood still "It will ONLY be a peck K!"

"fine with me."

Shiki gave Neku a peck.

Everyone burst into awes.

Shiki sat down with her face red

"Shiki pick someone to spin!" Donald shouted

"Donald what are you doing here?!" Sora shouted

"You have your reasons and I have mine."

"Fine, you gonna be the host for this game?"

"Yes, and Shiki pick someone!" Donald tried with his best game show host voice

"Kairi spin!" Shiki pointed her finger at her

"Okay..." She spun the bottle and... It landed ooooooooonnnnnnn...SORA!

"What?!" Sora said in shock

All gasped

"OKAY NOW PICTURE TIME!" Riku shouted Riku ran out of the room

"What does Riku mean?" Shiki asked

"Okay , it starts like this..." Sora started

**FLASHBACK**

"It was in third grade..." Sora narrated

At recess

"Hey, Sora!" Riku yelled

"Whats wrong?"

"You like anybody?"

"EWWWWW! Riku! No I don't!"

"Okay, since you don't like anybody let's make a deal." Riku stated

"Ok."

"When, you have you're first kiss I'll take a picture!" Riku said proudly

"Alright!" Sora agreed

**End of flash back**

"WHY DID YOU SAY YES?!" Lea yelled confused

"Cause' I didn't think it would happen so soon!" Sora yelled back

"Ahhhh... You must feel weird...Kairi." Selphie spoke

Kairi sat still with her face red.

"Kai, you ok?" Selphie asked

"...Y-yes I'm ok."

Riku came back

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say Kairi's got a crush on Sora!" Rhyme giggled

"RHYME!" Kairi yelled

"Sorry..."

"Well, We're gonna find out after the picture!" Riku shouted

"I'm on the edge of my seat!" Yuffie shouted

"Yuffie..." Sora warned

"What?"

"Shut up..."

"Ummmmm... Sora..." Riku started

"What?"

"The game..." Riku smirked

"RIKU YOU WON'T LIVE TILL THE END OF THE GAME!" Sora screamed

"Just do it..." Riku demanded

"RIKU! YOU W-" Before Sora could finish his sentence Kairi kissed him. All Sora was left with was a flushed face.

Riku took the picture

"YEEEEEEESSSSS! I GOT THE PICTURE FINALLY!" Riku screamed

"RIKU!" Sora started to chase Riku around. "Awwww... You seemed you were enjoy it. Awwww..." Shiki teased "I didn't!" Kairi yelled. Sora paused "Wait... You didn't?" Sora said in a broken tone. "Wait! No! I didn't mean it like that! Sora!" Kairi tried to stop him but he ran off too quickly. Riku glared at her. "Kai... Why? I knew he liked you. And you just broke his heart like that? Why?" Riku asked "Should we continue the game?" Tidus asked "Let's put it on hold." Neku stated glaring at Kairi. Most of the guests went into their rooms. suddenly a two more guests walked in one was a mouse and the other, a tall dog.

"Ahyuck Hi! Wheres everybody?" Goofy asked

"Hey! Welcome Goofy, and your majesty." Riku replied bowing

"I'm pleased to see you too Riku!" King Mickey spoke

"Donald what are you doing here?" Goofy asked. "I was their host for their game!" Donald replied. "And where's Sora?" Mickey asked. " Away..." Kairi replied softly. She looked like she was holding back certain tears. "HE'S AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Riku screamed. "Uh, what's going on guys?" Goofy asked in confusion. "It's a long story." Riku spoke up.

At night...

Kairi's POV

"Hey, Kairi are you ok?" Selphie asked. "Not really." Kairi replied. "What's wrong?" "Is what Riku said true? Does Sora truly like me?"

"I think so! I've never seen anyone more close than you and Sora! He just needs some time to heal." Selphie reassured her.

"Selphie , you would make a great mom with that pep talk! I wonder who would be the father? Maybe Tidus?" Kairi smirked

"K-kai! Don't be silly! I don't like him!" Selphie screamed. "Awwwww... Well...thoughts might change!" Kairi laughed. "I doubt it!"

"Thanks Sel, you made me feel better!" The clock struck 12:00. "Selphie, we should be sleeping its late. Night!" Kairi spoke up. "Night!" Selphie spoke up. Soon they fell asleep. Selphie fell asleep on the floor. Kairi started dreaming.

It was a meadow near a lake. There was a bridge.

Sora was on a bridge it seemed close. "SORA!" Kairi screamed she ran closer , but the faster she ran , the farther she ran the more the bridge seemed to get even more far away. The Sora saw her , Kairi seemed happy till Sora said something that torn her heart up.

"Kairi, how could you leave me? You broke me... How could YOU!" Sora screamed at her. "I'm sorry! I should have never said that!" Kairi pleaded. "You should just leave." Sora suggested "I'm sorry!" Kairi screamed. "Save your sorries!" Sora screamed. In a instant, Sora disappeared.

But after that Kairi woke up from her nightmare.

"Did t-that really happen?! How could it? I don't believe it..." Kairi sighed

The next day...

In english class...

Kairi sat through class thinking about yesterday. Sora hadn't come to school today. Then... ping! Kairi had got a text.

**X AwesomeRoxas X says :Haven't seen Sora all day? U seen him? And why u hurt him?**

I texted back.

**X PrincessK X says : No,I haven't seen him? Y u asking? Ps. Tell me everything when u get some info. TTYL.**

"KAIRI! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher screamed. But I could't pay attention no matter how hard I tried. Nobody talked to me since yesterday. I felt guilty.

* * *

**I say it's ALL Riku's fault! Well, I don't know 'bout you guys but I think Riku caused the problem! I hope Kairi will feel better! Bye bye! ^^**


	4. Cheer Up!

**Chapter Four - Cheer Up! BTW, I put one of my one songs in here! I call it 'War'**

* * *

Lately it's been a week since Sora left and the group had not been speaking since.

"OKAY! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SILENCE! WE ARE TALKING!" Selphie spilled out. She pointed at Riku. "TALK!"

"Alright, Kairi why did you do it?" Riku asked. " I didn't mean to!" Kairi defended herself. "But, Sora's missing. Have you even thought you hurt him?!" Tidus jumped up. "It's Riku's fault too!" Shiki pointed her finger. " HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" "Your the one that suggested the stupid game!" Neku shouted. "I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BACKFIRE!" "Okay guyz we don't need the fight." Waka thought out loud. "HEY! YOU'RE JUST AS GUILTY AS THE REST OF US!" Riku screamed. "NO! WHAT DID WE DO?! Roxas screamed. "Guys..." Namine tried but they all kept on screaming. "GUYS!" Namine screamed. Everyone stood silent, they NEVER heard Namine scream before. "Try calling or texting." Naminé suggested "Ok." Riku spoke

**X DarkRiku X says :** Sora u ok? Where r u? We want to hear ur side of the story.

After a few minutes Riku got a reply.

**X Keyblader X says :** Can't help u. Don't text me again!

The gang knew Sora wasn't in a mood to talk.

"Well, what do we do?" Riku asked

Suddenly Kairi's phone started to ring. "Sorry, I have to take this." Kairi ran into her room.

"Hello?" It was a blocked number

**BLOCKED NUMBER-** "Kairi?"

"SORA?! Where are you?!" Kairi screamed

**BN-** "I don't think I should tell you."

"Please I'm sorry!" She pleaded

**BN-** "Alright, come to the coffee cafe at 6:00. Bye."

"Bye." Kairi sighed

Riku walked in.

"Who was that?" Riku asked

"The school contacting me 'bout something." Kairi lied

"Ok." Riku walked out

"Just gotta tell Selphie 'bout this."

At 5:30

Kairi's POV

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Selphie screamed

"Yes, and you can't tell anybody. If the others found out I don't know what they'd do to me." I sighed

"Alright I'll keep the secret. And I'll drive you to the "meeting". But what are you gonna wear? A dress?"

"SELPHIE IT'S NOT A PARTY!"

"Ok. Go pick something for you in my the closet. Take your pick."

Kairi picked out a Hot-pink shirt with a ruby on it , Denim-blue jeans, and ruby-colored flats. "Niiiiiiicccccceeeeee!"Selphie droned

"Ok! Now let's run to the car before the others catch us." I told Selphie

Outside...

"LET'S DRIVE!" Selphie shouted. "Wait, Selphie, you have you driver license?" I asked concerned "Suuuuuurrrrrrreeeeeee..." Selphie droned. "I shouldn't have you drive me..." "Why?" Selphie asked. "CAUSE I WANNA LIVE!" I screamed. "Hurtful." Selphie pouted. "Now... LET'S DRIVE!" She screamed. The car went EXTREMELY fast. " I NEED TO WRITE MY WILL!" I screamed "Stop worrying, it will be fine." Selphie remarked "I was gonna make her swallow those words if she drove any faster!" Finally the car halted. I was still alive... For now, till she drove me back home. I want to forget those minutes in that car. Selphie stared at me intensely , she stood silent but in her eyes spoke "Go! Go now!" So I walked into the coffee cafe. I didn't see Sora all I saw was a man and a boy with a hoodie and it said : HELLO, my name is D.J , he also had black hair, and black sun-glasses. I didn't see Sora anywhere. Ping! She got a text

**X Keyblader X says :** Sit with "D.J" .

(Yes! It was Sora!) I thought. So I sat down. "Why did you leave?" I felt silly, this didn't seem like Sora at all! All I could really see was his blue eyes, other from that, this didn't look like Sora.

"I think you know..." Sora whispered

"I'm sorry! What can I do to make you come back?" I asked. Shakiness rattled in my voice.

"Nothing, I told you to come here to tell you, I'm coming back."

"Really?!" I spoke up

"Yes really, and apology accepted."

"Alright see you tomorrow!" I waved

"See ya."

Outside...

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Selphie screamed

"Well... Sora's coming back to school!" I cheered

"REALLY?! Wow, Kairi you must be happy!" Selphie joked

"Selphie..."

"What?"

"Shut it." My blood pressure started getting high.

"Alright! I'm gonna drive us home!" Selphie started

"NO! We can take the bus." I screamed

At the house...

We entered the door waiting on the other side was an angry Riku.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" He screamed

"Do you REALLY want to know..." Selphie dared. Riku nodded and then everyone else leaned in to hear the story. So we only had one choice left. Tell them.

"WHAT?!" They were left in shock.

"H-how could you two not tell us?!" Shiki asked

"But aren't you happy Sora's coming back?" I asked

"Well, yes but I'm can't believe it." Yuffie questioned

"Believe It!" Someone said

"Wha- SORA!" Riku shouted

"You're back." Lea spoke

"Yeah, Kai convinced me to come back." Sora said

"We shouldn't have been so harsh on you Kai, sorry." Riku apologized

"It's ok..." I said

But before anyone could say anything, Sora walked into his room. He didn't come out for HOURS. After a while we knew we had to break the ice. But how? Selphie thought we could send the guys in. Goofy, Donald, and Mickey were VERY confused. So we sent in ALL the guys except the three.

"Alright. Let's go in." Riku started

Sora was singing a song, he sang the lyrics, and like him, we sang along. **A/N : MUSIC TIME!**

**Sora-** "When I looked around my home,"

**Riku-** "Nothing was there..."

**Roxas-** "My time, my heart...was gone."

**Lea-** "Oh no...they said was wrong..."

**All-** "My home was torn, just ripped to the core...all by a war,

Sweetie said it was fine...I could tell it was a lie."

**Neku-** "I strolled along,"

**Beat-** "Just sang a little dang song."

**Joshua-** "Woke up at the seems..."

**Tidus- **"The horrifying true was clear,"

**Wakka-** "Oh no, it wasn't a dream."

**Sora-** "Home was gone, Just finally done. All from the war...oh no, all from the war. Just. Gone."

**Sora and Riku-** "Sweetie said she was done, and just broke it down. Only just around town."

**Sora-** "And it can't shake away..."

**All-** "Said she's crazy. More than maybe! And, this was all from...the war..."

**A/N : Song ends**

"Remember Sora, if you're ever feeling down, we're here for you!" Riku reassured him. "Yah, we're a pack!" Wakka cheered

"Thanks guys." Sora felt better than ever.

* * *

**Thanks to Riku and the others work, Sora feels better. I have a feeling there's gonna be a new character in this fanfic. And this story will be twisted... MWAAWA!**


	5. New Girl

**Chapter Five - A New Girl**

* * *

**Minipichu- I Know I did this before but is somebody gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Rhyme- I'll do it! Ahem...Minipichu does not own SquareEnix OR the Kingdom Hearts series! Was that good?**

**Minipichu- Great! I'm glad I chose you! Rather then _that guy_... *Points to Lea***

**Lea- Hey! The names Lea! Got it memorized?**

**Minipichu- Yeah, whatever! Let's just start the chapter...**

* * *

The next day...

Kairi's POV

"SORA! We're late!" someone screamed

"Wha-?" Sora sighed. He looked up to see someone, but it wasn't Riku. It was me!

"Sora... Everyone left already!" I screamed. "Ok-ok. I'm up... Now, wait here I'm gonna get ready." Sora said walking out of the room. " This is gonna be a LONG day..." I sighed. A few minutes later...

"OK! RACE YOU!" Sora screamed. "Alright." I ran as fast as she could but Sora caught up to me in a minute. Sora was running VERY fast. He passed an old lady walking by and... The old lady was speeding up. (I hope things are back to normal. I don't know if things are back to normal though. I guess not...) I thought.

In english class...

"Ahem, Sora & Kairi, why are you two late?" The teacher asked

"Miss it's Kairi's fault, she slept way too late. And I had to wake her up and she made me wait for her to get dressed." I knew the story was a fib. His story was the **OPPOSITE** of what happened. And yet the teacher believed it. Sora could get away with a crime.

"Ahem, class today we have a new student. She will be here in a moment." The teacher said while walking out of the room.

"Hey Kai, do you think the new student will be a guy or a girl?" Sora asked me

"I don't know. But I bet the new student will be cool."

"Hey guys!" Shiki shouted. "Hey. You late?" I asked

"Yeah. And guess what, I saw a the teacher with a new student walking down the hallway!" Shiki shouted

"Well, what did the new student look like?" I asked. "Don't know I was running too fast to look."

"Ok class epic fail, here's the new student, her name is Alicia Dread." The teacher announced "Hello." She said softly. She had long blonde hair with red highlights, A black headband, her skin was as white as the snow, a purple shirt that says DIVA, a pink frilly skirt, and purple flats. " But you guys can call me Alice." She said in a cheery tone.

ALL the guys in class were staring at her even Sora! Me and Shiki found this funny. None of the guys were paying attention to the lesson. I couldn't help but giggle. Alice took the seat right next to Sora. Alice didn't notice but Sora was doodling her name ALL OVER his notebook. "SORA! PAY ATTENTION!" the teacher screamed

A/N : I REALLY gotta think of a name for this teacher...

"Ummm... Hi, my names Alice, you?" she asked

"My names Sora. The name Alice is nice..." He said softly. "Thanks."

Me and Shiki didn't really pay any attention to the teacher, we just whispered to each other.

"Sora is a stiff a as rock!" She whispered "I know, we gotta help him. I whispered back

"Class dismissed!" The teacher yelled "Yay!" Shiki skipped out. "You act like a child sometimes Shiki!" Neku popped out

"Ah! Don't scare me!" Shiki whined. "Relax..." Neku told her. Kairi and Sora walked out. "Dude , what's up with you? You seemed dazed." Neku asked. "Our class got a new student!" I told him "Annnnddd, what does that mean?" he asked. " It means that Sora's falling for the new student!" I said excitedly "Really?! Wow, Sora, so who's the lucky girl?" Neku asked looking around

"I-I won't tell you! YOU'LL NEVER GET IT OUT OF ME! If you do, feel my fuuuuuurrrrryyyyy!" Sora screamed

"It's Alice!" Shiki cheered. "ALRIGHT! SHIKI, FEEL MY FUUUUUUURRRRRRRYYYYYY!" Sora started to run after her. "No! Don't hurt meeeeeee!" Shiki started to outrun Sora, for a while...

After a few classes... At lunch...

"Sooooorrrrrraaaaaa! You alive? Wake up!" Riku yelled

"Wha- Riku?!" Sora screamed. "Sora, you've been out of it lately. What's wrong?" Riku asked. "Sora gotta crushie! Sora gotta crushie!" Shiki yelled "Really?! Sora, why didn't you tell me?!" Riku screamed. "I... Didn't want you to know..." Sora sighed. "WHY?!"

"Because I knew you would start asking to many questions!" Sora yelled back. "what?! I don't do that... anymore. C'mon Sora! Just go talk to her!" Riku pushed him. "But! You don't have any proof that I like her!" Sora screamed. So I snatched his notebook. "Is there enough proof here?" I giggled. "Sora! You wrote her name ALL over your notebook?!" Riku screamed at him. "Ok, now yah gotz to ask her out!" Wakka shouted. "Alright, alright, I'll ask her out... If it will get you guys off my back!" Sora screamed at us "Just go!" Neku said pushing him. Sora was behind Alice, he didn't know what to say. "Hi Sora!" Alice said cheerfully "H-hi Alice." Sora said softly

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Ummm... I was wondering if you wanna study... Tonight?" he asked nervously "Sure! I'd be glad to!" she cheered. "Great. See you." Sora spoke up and left. "Alright Sora! So what's the date?" Riku asked. "It's not really a date guys. It's really studying." Sora told us. "Studying?!" I shouted. "You? Studying? suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeee..." Riku mocked "C'mon guys. We have this big test in English! I need to study!" We all just glared at Sora. Since when did he study? I'll tell you, he first studied in 2000...and NEVER! This would be the first time he studied. Or... Not! He could call it studying, but I would call it a studly date!

"Guys, cut it out." Sora glared at us. "Fine. But I will keep an eye on you two crazy kids!" Riku said smiling. "Whatever." He said glaring at Riku. Sora threw out his lunch and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Kairi, are you ok with this?" Naminé asked me. "Yeah, why you asking?" I asked her. "Well, after the "game", I thought you would be mad about Alice." Naminé told me. "What?! That's silly!" I told her. "oooooooooo, Kai... Are you making a peanut-butter and Jealous sandwich?" Riku teased. I pushed him off his chair. "Ok!OK!" He screamed. I knew that these next few days would be crazy.

After school... At the KH house...

"Sora!" Neku screamed. "What?" He asked. "You still think bout Alice, ooooooooo!" Riku fluttered his eyes. "SHUT UP!" he screamed. I just sat silent. "Kai." Riku whispered in my ear. "What?"

"Hey guys! Let's let Sora get ready for his "date" !" Riku told us. Sora just glared at him. "Alright, just please hurry!" He said. "You got it, dude!" He said while we all ran off. "Are we REALLY going to leave Sora alone on his date?!" Shiki asked. "No way! I just told him that so he wouldn't freak out." Riku told us. "Now, LET'S SPY ON THEM!" Roxas yelled. "shhhhh!" Yuffie warned us. "Let's just look out the window..."

Back with Sora...

Alice's POV

I was skipping up to the front door which seemed to be Sora's house. It was huge! I wondered if Sora's friends were over.

I ringed the door bell. "Hi!" I spoke up cheerfully. "Alice! Welcome!" he greeted me. I walked into the house. "So what are we gonna study?" I asked him. "Uh, Algebra."

With Riku and co...

"ALGEBRA?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Riku screamed "Riku?! Don't scream!" Kairi screamed "Shush!" Joshua told us.

"Sora , Alice sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rhyme sang. "RHYMEZ!" Beat screamed "What don't you get by the term DON'T scream!" Lea said.

Back with Alice and Sora

"Alight! Ask me an algebra question!" I cheered "Uh, what's the missing number in Y-2= 3?" He asked. "Y is the number 5! Try asking me a harder question." I told him. "Besides the test is on English." "Oh, then uh... What the correct spelling for... Radiance?

Sora handed me a sheet of paper.

**A. Radince**

**B. Rudaice**

**C. Radiance**

**D. Radish**

I circled C and handed the sheet of paper back. He looked at the sheet of paper for a bit. "Correct!" He told me.

"Umm... Let's look in the text book." I suggested. "ok." He said softly. Then I closed the text book. "This is a question even I can't answer. When I was a child I used to read stories about heroes with keys for swords. What were they called?" I asked glaring at a window.

With Riku and the others...

"SHE SAW US!" Riku screamed. "What does this mean?!" Neku asked. "Relax. I'm sure she dosen't know about us being keybladers." Kairi said. "Keep your voice down!" Lea said. "Why would she ask that?" Shiki asked. "Maybe she's in liege with organization XIII." Riku whispered. "What!" Kairi said shocked. "Impossible!" Beat shouted. "Maybe... It's true..." Joshua said softly. "What?!" the others screamed.

Back AGAIN with Alice and Sora...

"Uh, the heroes and heroines with keys for swords were called Keybladers." Sora said nervously. "Hey, Sora you know you can tell me ANY secret." I said getting closer. "Really?" He said. "Yeah... For real." I said charmily.

BACK with Riku and the other... A/N- Why me...

"Sora! Don't tell her! It will expose us!" Riku screamed "Shuuuuusssssshhhhh!" Joshua screeched. Soooooorrrrraaaaa... Don't do it!" Kairi pleaded. "Rhyme go in there and stop Sora from telling her about Keybladers!" Shiki screamed.

"Ok!" Rhyme said while running inside.

Back with Sora and Alice! T-T

"Well... The heros in the stories are ..." Sora got cut off. "Sora! Can you help me with me homework?" Rhyme asked

"Sure... Alice, do you mind?" Sora asked. "No, I was about to leave anyway. Bye Sora!" Alice left. "Sora, I think that girl is bad news..." Rhyme said softly. "WHAT? Why would you think that?!" Sora screamed. "I have my thoughts..." Rhyme said worriedly.

Outside with Alice.

**? -** "Alice. Did you learn of the keybladerz?"

"No. Some rotten brat stopped me." I moaned

**? -** " Hurryz up with the mission, we don't have much time..."

"I know, don't worry. I will have his heart soon." I said wickedly.

**? -** "Good. Don't fail. Or else..." the mystery person hung up.

Alice smiled evilly. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll have his heart... forever."

* * *

**0.O Alice is creepy now! What does she have planned?! Will it harm the KH crew?! Bye for now!**


	6. Headless Dolls

**Chapter Six - Headless dolls**

* * *

The next day...

"Is Sora up yet?" Kairi asked. "I don't think so." Riku said "He's been in bed ALL day! "Seems weird to me." Neku stated. "I'll go check on him." Riku said walking down the hall.

In Sora's room...

"Sora? Dude, are you okay?" Riku asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I just feel sick..." Sora replied. "Really?" Riku said while raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I think I know your a certain type of "sick". " He said smiling "KAIRI!" He screamed. "Yeah?" She said. "I'm doctor Riku and what illness do you have?" Riku mocked. "Oh, I saw this cute guy then got sick!" Kairi acted "Oh! I think Sora has the same illness! Only he saw a girl!" Riku mocked Sora. Sora jumped out of bed. "OK! That horrible spoonful of medicine made me want to give you two a spoonful of noogies!" Sora cheerfully. "KAIRI RUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Riku screamed.

In the living room...

"AHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!" Riku screamed. "Kill Riku not me!" Kairi screamed. "WHY ME?!" Riku screamed at me. "Because I have more to live for." Kairi smiled. "HEY!" Riku screamed. Rhyme smiled. "So true!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Riku screamed at her. "Hey." Joshua whispered. "Meeting at Yen Sid's tower..."

"Alright!" We all agreed.

At Yen Sid's tower...

"Young keybladers, I assume you know why I called you here." Yen Sid announced. "Actually I don't know." Sora spoke up. "Sora, your friends told me about Alice, we think she's with Organization XIII." Yen Sid said silently. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy nodded worriedly. "I don't think so! She can't be in Organization XIII!" Sora screamed. "Sora." Riku started. "We just think its a bad idea to see Alice.". "Bu-" Sora got cut off. "Sora, please listen." Kairi told him. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sora ran out. "I have a bad feeling about this." Joshua said unsoundly. "For the time being, I want you to watch over Sora." Yen Sid told them. "What if we're right and Alice is with the organization!" Yuffie said worried. "Then you must do what you will." He replied. We all nodded.

Back at the KH house...

"Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked. "I don't beleive it! She's too kind to be in Organization XIII!" He replied. "All we're saying is keep your guard up!" Riku told him. "Alright..."

The next day, at school...

Alice walked up to Sora. "Hiya!" She said cheerfully. "Hey Al!" He replied back. Kairi stood behind them. "Hey Kairi!" Alice said upbeat. "Hi." I said softly. "Hey, I was thinking can we all walk to English class?" Alice smiled. "Yah, Is that ok with you Kai?" Sora said turning to Kairi. "Yup..." "Great!" Alice smiled at Sora.

At English class...

"All right class, who has heard of Kingdom Hearts?" The teacher started. "I thought this was ENGLISH class?!" Shiki yelled out. "Oh. It's not Social Studies? Well then, let's write some poetry!" Everyone in the class groaned. "Oh stop whining!" The teacher screamed at us. "Shiki! I'd rather learn about Kingdom Hearts! And I already know what it is!" Sora complained. "Oh sorry!"

During class I was passed a note. It said: "Come to the girl's bathroom after class quickly." I quickly put the note in my pocket. "What ya got there Kai?" Shiki asked. "Oh, it's nothing!" Kairi quickly replied back. "Alright." Shiki turned to Sora and Alice. "You know, they have been spending a ton of time together. It's sweet." Shiki smiled. "Oh, yeah sure." Kairi whispered. "You say something?"

"No." Kairi answered back. "Hey! Quiet!" The teacher screamed. "Sheesh! Mr. B. is more kind than her! And he's bananas!" Shiki joked. "Isn't that what the B in his last name stands for?" Kairi laughed. "I guess so!" They turned to face the others again. "Hey Sora!" Shiki called out. "QUIET!" The teacher screeched. "Now, OUT!" the teacher screamed. All the students walked out.

"Wow that was a short class!" Alice beamed. "We were suppose to be in there for two more hours!" Sora told her. "She probably wanted to kick us out!" Shiki moaned. "What do we do now?" Kairi asked the others! "Oh!" She remembered she had to do something. "Ah, I have to do something!" Kairi ran out.

Kairi's POV

So, I went inside the restroom and a shadowy figure behind me. I was scared to walk closer until the figure stepped closer. I tried to run out but the door was locked. "Heeeeellllllpppppp!" But no matter what I screamed, no one could hear me! "HEY HOOKER SHUT IT!" Alice screeeched with a smirk. "Alice?!" "Yup! it's me! Now, let's talk." She stated. "B-but! THIS is the **BATHROOM**!" I screamed. "No silly! Lookie!" Alice pointed her finger. The minute she pointed her finger a door appeared. "W-wha?!" I screamed. "Come on!" she pushed me through the door.

I was pushed through the door and I saw a place with stuffed animals without their heads...and dolls heads chained up against the shelfs, the dolls bodies were knocked on the floor and theirs arms and legs were ripped off. It looked creepy.

"Welcome to my room!" Alice cheered with a sinister smile.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed at her.

"Oh, what a silly girl! All I want is info...Tell me about the Keybladers! Or, your head might be on this shelf!" Alice said creepily

"Why do YOU want info!" I screamed at her.

"Oh, for my OWN projects... I assume you know."

"Are you in liege with **Organization XIII**?!" I asked her

"No, now tell me everything, or to this dolly maybe?"

She shown me a doll with ruby red eyes and it looked like a old doll from the 20s. It seemed to be the only doll that wasn't broken.

But the minute I looked into the dolls eyes was my first mistake. I was locked in the doll's trance. Little did I know, the doll could talk without a cord.

"Hello! I'm Denee Dolly lets talk!" The doll told me

"O-ok...Denee, I'm Kairi, and I live at Destiny Islands..." I told the doll. No matter how hard I tried, I just talked to the doll as if she was my best friend.

"You seem nicey nice! Tell me about Keybladers." The doll smiled at me.

"I'm a keyblader, so is Sora, and Riku. Right now Riku is a keyblade master..." I told her.

"Tell me more! Friendly friend!" the doll kept smiling.

"Kingdom Hearts is the ultimate heart, if any person could control it, they would have great power..."

"What are hearts friend?"

"Hearts are what are give us souls and life. If they are taken, our bodies freeze and we may become nobodies in extreme cases..."

The doll smiled at me again. "Thank you!" The doll spoke out.

"Duplicate!" Alice told it. Instantly the doll became two dolls. "Take this for your troubles." Alice said as she handed me a "Denee Dolly". "T-thank you..." I told her. Then the doll started speaking again.

"Let's go outside friend!" The doll commanded me. I started walking out the door.

Then the portal door closed. Alice clapped her hands. The second she did so me with the doll collapsed on the girl's bathroom floor.

Then the doll got up on its hind legs and jumped into my purse.

After a while...

"Kairi! KAIRI! KAIRI WAKE UP!" Shiki screamed at me. "What?!" I woke up instantly. "Where am I?!"

"You gone six whole hours! Schools over! Where were you?!" she asked me

"I- there was a door and Alice! And creepy headless dolls!" I blurted out.

"Alice was with us the whole time. And I don't see any door. Maybe your just tried." she told me. "The others are home worried, let's go." Shiki said pulling me outside. We were in the school hallway Shiki was looking at my purse. "Oh Kairi! What a cute doll! Not as cute as Mr. Whiskers!" The doll's eyes shined at us. "Follow me girlys!" the doll chirped. It started running then Shiki and I started running after it. The doll led us to a room. The room was filled with rainbows and golden jewelry and different kinds of gems! Me and Shiki ran towards the gems until someone smashed the doll. Me and Shiki cried and fell to our knees. The person who smashed it was Neku! "Are you two okay?!" he asked us. Then we realized that what we thought was rainbows was sticky goo plastered on the wall, and the jewelries and gems were a bunch of rocks! "What?! Is this!" I screamed. "It was a mirage created by the doll." Neku stated "Well, that's creepy! Thanks for saving us Neku!" Shiki cheered "N-no problem..." he said shyly. "Now let's go back to the house!" I told them.

As we where walking back the Denee Dolly just rebuilt it self! I skipped like a little school girl on the way to our house. A dog caught the glance of the doll and quickly sat down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the KH house...

Everyone was at the living room waiting for us when we got back. They were asking us a **BUNCH** of questions. "Where were you guys?!" Riku screeched "We were at Alice's house or...school. Everything's still fuzzy I think she kept us captive there."

* * *

**So Kairi told the others that Alice kept them captive. Will they believe her?**

**See you later for the next chapter**


	7. Suspense Rises

**Chapter Seven- Suspence Rises**

* * *

"What are you talking about Kai?" Selphie asked her

"I think you need more naps? Yah?" Waka told her

"Why and what reason would Alice have to do that?" Sora asked Kairi

"Well, you believe me right Shiki?" Kairi asked her

"I confused too. I mean, something weird **_WAS_** going on but I don't think Alice was the cause of it. It started with some doll." Shiki told her.

"You mean this doll?" Riku said pointing to the shelf.

Tidus took the doll and read the back.

"Denee Dolly?" Tidus spoke confused

"Yeah! I'll prove it! Tidus! Can you call the toy store and check if that thing sells in stores?" Kairi asked him

"I can try..." Tidus said while dialing the toy store.

"Hello? Yes may I ask a question?" Tidus asked the toy-store-worker

"This is ridiculous!" Joshua complained.

"Just wait." Riku told him

"Does this 'Denee Dolly' sell in stores? No? Well, thanks." Tidus hung up.

"Well that wasted two minute of my life..." Lea sighed

"I don't get it! Alice had a doll just like this one!" Kairi sighed frustrated.

Selphie pondered for a moment.

"Well I HAVE seen a doll like that. But only in my nightmares..." Selphie shuttered

"Well what happens in your nightmare?" Sora asked her.

"First, some doll starts singing some weird song. Then, some goth blondie started singing the song too. They start getting closer... A-and f-finally, the earth starts shaking, the goth is about to strike, and before she can bite me, I fall through the floor..." Selphie started to cry.

"Sounds awful...yah..." Waka frowned

"What happens after that?" Neku asked

"Nothing. I wake up before the dream ends..." Selphie eyes were red.

"_For now little girl..._" A voice in Selphie's head echoed.

"Eeeeerrrr..." Selphie started to shake her head

"Selphie? Is something wrong?" Naminé asked her.

"Oh? No. It's nothing..." Selphie frowned

"But there is one thing." Selphie perked up "The girl in the dream looks somewhat like Alice. The only difference is, the gothie gothic has fangs..."

"Maybe Alice can tell us about the doll and Selphie's nightmare." Sora said while picking up the phone.

"Yeah Sora...call your '_girlfriend_'!" Riku teased

"Oh, shut the fudge up..." Sora growled at him.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Alice spoke through the phone.

"Yeah hey Alice, mind if I ask you a question?" Sora asked her

"Oh Sora! Yeah, shoot."

"Do you mind if me and my friends come to your house? I-if it's okay with you."

"Yeah sure! Why not?" Alice cheered happily "I live on Akumu Drive!"

"Got it. See you there." Sora sighed while hanging up

"I'll drive!" Selphie cheered

"NO!" The others screamed unisonally.

"All right! Well then, I'll drive!" Riku said while grabbing his car keys.

Outside...

"A TICKET?! Wait, SELPHIE! WHERE YOU DRIVING MY CAR?!" Riku thrashed at her

"Uh...I...did. Butpleasedon'tbemad! Iwannalive! Eeekkkk!" Selphie screamed

"Well she held me against my will doing what she called 'driving'." Kairi sighed

"Awwww...but I'm not THAT bad." Selphie pouted

"Selphie word of advice. When you go to prom, let your date drive you." Naminé patted her on the shoulder.

"IF she gets one!" Tidus laughed at her.

"Oh shut up!" She screamed at him

"To Akumu drive!" Sora cheered

On the way there...

"Hey, yah know, I've heard MANY tales that the 'House Of Akumu' is haunted." Waka started

"Haunted?" Sora raised an eyebrow

"Yah, I've heard MANY theories that the house IS haunted. And look! The 'House Of Akumu' is the same house Alice lives in!"

"Oh please Waka." Selphie started "Don't you think if the house is haunted Alice would tell us?"

Kairi started to get a worried look on her face.

Should I tell them?! I mean, it would be wrong not to. Even so, Selphie and Shiki would beleive me!

"Uh? Kai, you ok?" Tidus asked me.

"Oh, of course! I just get a little car sick..." Kairi lied.

"Sora, Is that Alice's house?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. There's a parking space right there." Sora pointed to it.

Kairi's POV

As we searched the yard for Alice, we were careful. Anybody at anytime could tell us to leave. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Oh! Hi Sora! Riku! Kairi!" She cheered. "Come to ask questions?"

"Uh yeah, how you'd know?" Sora asked her back

"Oh, well, lucky guess I guess!" Alice smiled "Oh well come in come in!"

So we walked into her house. I saw the wallpaper colors. They were red and black. Many would call that 'gothy'.

"N-n-nice house..." Selphie manged to spit out.

"Thanks. Now you guys wanted to talk?" She asked while sitting on a black chair.

"Well I had this nightmare. And I was wondering if you know something about it." Selphie spat out.

"Could you explain the nightmare?"

"Well I always have this dream about like the world is about to fall out of the solar system and this girl and her toy doll were about to bite my head off."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what that dream means." Alice moped.

"Oh no its all righty!" She said with a Original-Not-So-Happy-Selphie-Smile.

"I may not know much but Kairi. May you come?" Alice asked me.

_Down the hallway..._

"Hey umm Alice where are we going?" I asked her nervously.

"Oh! I think you know..." She replied with a wicked grin.

By the time we reach the end of the hallway I saw a strangely familiar door.

"Do you remember this? Kairi?" Alice asked me.

I saw a door. It had a doll's head stapled to the door. I was shocked as I realized what the door was. And just like before,

Alice pushed me through the door.

"So...Kairi what do you want me to explain first? Why I think your a slut? Or how I plan to have your head on my shelf?" Alice smirked. _**NOW** she was creeping me out._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed. I had lost my temper.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked me

"Yes..." I managed to say.

"Well years ago, I lived on Destiny Islands!" She told me

"YOU?!" I was shocked.

"Yes. Me, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Waka, and Tidus used to play together. Everything was fun. Sora, the boys and I, used to have sword fights. Me and Selphie used to jump rope and play with our dolls. And not a single word was mentioned of you. But one certain day, when I was seven, A meteor shower occurred. I saw a little girl falling out of the sky. Know who that was? You. I found you passed out on the beach. Sora seemed amazed by you. I felt angered by this. A day later, I had to move away. My father was worried that the 'some -sort-of-alien-girl' would harm us. My mother who used some sort of spell, to make sure YOU wouldn't come after us. This spell made everyone forget me. I was nothing but a mere memory! You filled my space. The only way everyone would remember me, is if you died.

"So, that is what I shall do!"

"How?" I truly felt confused.

"With this!" In a second a keyblade came forth.

"**_YOU_** have a **KEYBLADE**!?" I couldn't believe my eyes...

"Yes. Vampire's Blood. The name of my keyblade."

"Why would you have _THAT_ keyblade!" I was stunned.

"Take a wild guess." She smiled. As she did, two sharp fangs grew.

"Y-y-y-YOU'RE A **VAMPIRE**!" I screamed as I ran out.

Suddenly the door I ran out of disappeared! I ran down the hallway. The others asked me what happened. Due to what happened last time, I didn't decide to tell them.

On the way home...

"So Kai, what did Al tell you?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah we talked. Wait Al? Are you two dating?"

Sora stood quiet for a minute. I could tell something was on his mind.

"AL?! SORA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU AND ALICE WERE A THING?! A ITEM?!" Riku burst out.

"Riku keep your eyes on the road! And I don't tell you guys EVERYTHING." Sora told him while rolling his eyes.

Selphie looked over to me.

"Hey Kai. Is something wrong?" Selphie shown genuine concern.

"Uh, me? Oh, nothing." I wanted to wait until the ride home.

When we go home the guys were playing some video game. Selphie, Yuffie, Shiki and Naminé were talking. Rhyme was using drumsticks to pat on a pan.

Selphie looked over to me and walked up to me.

"Ok. I KNOW somethings wrong. But what?"

I pulled Selphie to our dorm. Or as we called it the BFF's room.

Selphie sat down in a Now-let's-talk sort of way.

"What's up?" She tilted her head in a friendly way.

"Hey Sel, I think I know something bout your dream, or more nightmare." I started

"Really?! Did Alice tell you?!" Selphie pressed

"Oh yeah...and she called me a slut, and said she was goings to find a way to '_**end**_' me." I told her.

"She threatened you?!" Selphie gasped. "But...she didn't explain the dream at all?"

"No. But I think Alice was the girl in your dream." I crossed her fingers hoping that Selphie would believe me.

"Actually, I think you maybe right." Selphie swayed her head side to side. "Alice has been suspicious lately. We just need to have evidence!"

"Oh I know, SHE HAS A KEYBLADE!" I was agitated now.

"NO WAY!" Selphie seemed surprised. "This could get, you know, freaky." Selphie was worried now. "So? What keyblade she got?" Selphie wanted to know.

I decided it was time to tell her. "Alice, she had Vampire's Blood."

"Why?" Selphie pressed on. Sometimes I wondered. Would she ever stop the questions?

"Well I think she may be a vampire." I shook when I reached the word 'vampire'.

"NO WAY!" Selphie started to panic "T-t-t-that's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'm as shocked as you." I frowned.

Selphie started to grab her notepad and pencil.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well somebody's gotta tell Yen Sid! AND **_NOBODY_** CALLS MY BEST FRIEND A SLUT!" With that, Selphie slammed the door shut.

I slapped my forehead and groaned. _Oh, Selphie. May I ask one thing? Why meeee?!_

* * *

**Alice with a side of evil! Will Selphie tell Yen Sid? Will Kairi brave Alice's front? And will Sora out of everybody believe the two?**


	8. A Simple Charm

**Chapter Eight- A Simple Charm**

* * *

**Sora's POV**

_Outside Yen Sid's tower..._

The others and I were waiting outside. I wanted to know why.

"Sel, remind me again WHY we're here?!" Riku complained

"Something important..." Selphie clenched her fists.

Right on the spot, Jiminy Cricket, walked out of the castle.

"Oh Sora and friends! Yen Sid wants to meet you guys." Jiminy looked around. "So Sora? Who are your friends?"

"This is Kairi, Neku, Shiki, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Naminé, Beat, Joshua, Yuffie, and Rhyme. You've met Riku and Roxas..."

**A/N- Am I forgetting anybody?**

"I've met Riku. And it's nice to know to the new, but, Roxas?" Jiminy thought for a second. "OH! Roxas! Well, almost forgot you! Sorry!"

"It's alright." Roxas pondered for a minutes.

"Anyway, thanks Jiminy!" Sora and the others started to climb up the stairs.

With Yen Sid...

"Hello again young Keybladers...How has time treated you?" He asked the Keybladers.

"Uh well we came to ask you something..." Selphie managed to squeak out.

"Well!" Donald was impatient. "Spit it out!"

"Okay, do you know of a keyblade called Vampire's Blood?" Kairi asked worried

"Ah, well, once." Yen Sid started. "That keyblade especially belongs to a vampire. Did you happen to see it?"

"Yes," Kairi started

The all the teens mouth gaped except for Selphie. "**REALLY**?!" Riku spat out.

"Who does it belong to?" Naminé asked worried

**Kairi's POV**

Kairi thought for a bit. (If I tell them, will they believe me?! Will Sora believe me?! No! I must say it! If not,... Sora will fall for Alice... Oh. My. Gosh. What did I just say?! And why do I care?! No, Sora is my friend. Just a friend. Just a friend, just a friend, just-)

**BACK TO Sora's POV**

"Uh, Kai? Are you ok?" I looked over to Kairi.

"Uh Sora, please believe me, but I think it was Alice..." Kairi swallowed hard.

I pondered for a moment. "Seems hard and harsh to beleive. But if you say so, I think about and confront Alice if it's true." I spoke silently.

"Wait! So you truely think I'm right?" Kairi stood up.

"Oh, when I say something's fishy, I get a punch in the arm, when she says something, it's all oh yeah your right?" Tidus was annoyed.

Yen Sid looked at us with worry. "Despite true or not, How you approach is the matter." Yen Sid was cut off.

"Excuse me, but do you think somebody gave her that keyblade?" Mickey asked him.

"Perhaps." Yen Sid looked over to Donald and Goofy. "I suggest you to go with them."

"WHAT?! MASTER YEN-" Now Donald was cut off.

"Now, this is an order." With that Yen Sid sended them off.

When they walked outside Sora was about to open the keyhole to go back home until...

"Hey Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I opened the keyhole this time?" _Was Kairi for real_?

"Sure!" I put my keyblade down.

Kairi held up her Keyblade, and shot it out towards the keyhole. Then we all left on the Gummi Ship.

Back at Destiny Islands...

"Okay! Now how's ready to snap the Prissy Aliciey like a twig!" Beat looked like he wanted to knock somebody's teeth out.

"Snap who like a twig?" Lulu had made the scene. Almost a quick as lightning, Wakka freaked out and hid.

"What's up with Wakka?" She asked. "Now, snap who like a twig?!"

"Alice." Riku started.

"Ooooohhhh... So, Sora's GF?" She asked

"SHE IS NOT!" I screamed.

"Yet, hahahahahaha!" Donald laughed.

I wanted to knock Donald out, but, I didn't YET!

"I'm gonna go talk to Alice!" Sora spoke out.

With Alice and Sora...

I walked to the end of the beach. I saw Alice by the edge, near the water. I could tell, from this point on, things would get rough. I approached her. What would she say if I was wrong? What if...I...was right?

"Hey Alice!" Sora walked up to her.

She turned to face me. Yeesh! We had left her house not so long ago! How did she get here so fast?! Then it clicked. Super speed = VAMPIRE! Okay! That's it! Gotta ask her now!

"Oh, hi Sora!" She flipped her hair.

I gulped. "Hey, Alice, I was wondering, do you have a keyblade?"

She tilted her head in a confused way. "What? I don't even know what that is!"

"Stop lying! I know you have one!" I crossed my breaking point.

"Well! If I did, what and why would that be?!" She screamed at me. But for some reason I couldn't be mad.

"Because! Kairi told me you did!" I was screaming at her.

"**WHY THE FUDGE ARE YOU LISTENING TO THAT HOOKER**?!"

"I know you're a vampire!" I spoke out.

I saw her eyes widen. "Oh, my dear Sora..." She paced in circles around me. "You, have no idea."

Right then and there, something was off. Alice's eyes shimmer purple. I felt powerless against this glow. Why? I don't know. She asked me a question. And I forgot the reason I came to her right now. What was it?

"Hey Sora, you wanna hang out sometime?" She looked at me with angelic eyes.

"Sure..." I walked off with her. Locked arms.

**Back with the KH crew...**

**Kairi's POV**

_I saw Sora and Alice heading this way. My heart shattered into a million pieces! I thought he was gonna tell her off! What are they doing together?! I...feel...sick... But! I can't let them know that!_

"Oh! Hi, Kairi, Riku!" Alice faked a happy tone.

"WHAT ARE WE?! CHOP LIVER?!" Tidus screamed.

"Hey Alice..." Lulu started. "What game you playing?!"

"Uh, don't believe we met before. Have we?" She was playing dumb.

"Is your name Alicia Vanessa Dread?" Lulu asked.

In a instant, Alice's casual glance turned to worry.

"Well! I don't know how you would know that!" She turned to Sora. "Do you know her?"

Sora looked abit sick. Was he alright? What he said next shocked us all. "No, I don't."

"Okay. I would expect this from Alice, But Sora, Come on! You know us all!" Lulu burst out.

Sora swayed his head back and forth. "Nope. Sorry!"

I could tell Riku was furious. "SORA! YOU **_KNOW_** US!"

"No. Could you tell me your name at least?"

Riku was MAD now. "It's Riku! **R-I-K-U**!"

"Alright! Alright!" Sora looked over to me. "And you are?"

"Kairi..." I mumbled. "Don't you know me?"

"I think I have but, maybe not..." Sora frowned. "So, anyway, bye!"

Sora and Alice left...

Kairi's POV

"Was he joking?!" I shaking spoke.

Wakka came out from hiding.

"I don't think so..." He frowned.

Someone POV...

"Did you see that?!" Yuna screamed.

"I sure did!" Rikku spoke in shock.

"Should we tell them?" Paine asked.

"YES! Why not?!" Rikku screamed at her

"Well?! Let's go!" Yuna directed them.

* * *

**Three little pixies from FF X & FF X-2! Will they succeed? And, what has Alice done?! Find out in the next chapter! Pichu signing off!**

**Bye-bye!**


	9. Things To Tell

**Chapter Nine- Things To Tell**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

_Me and the others were walking back home. I couldn't help but feel depressed. Selphie was looking at me all weirdly. Couldn't blame her though. I was limping with every step._

"Kairi, are you okay?" She asked me with concern sprinkled on the top.

I limped around for a few seconds before answering. "N-no...I feel aw-" Before I finished, I collapsed on the sand.

"Kairi! Kai! _kai-r..._" I thought thats what Selphie said. I blacked out. What was going on?!

* * *

_I took a few minutes before I could come-to... When I did, I was surrounded by a city-in-ruins. _I looked at the sign-board.

"Blinded Brews? Is that the name of the city? Sounds depressing and scary." I paused for a few seconds. Then I came to a thought.( Is this the place in Selphie's nightmare?!)

Then, I saw a Denee Dolly. "Oh fudge! What's THAT thing doing here?!" I was scared. The doll started to talk, ...again!

"You think Sora is yours? Oh, little-silly-billy-bestie! He's **NOT** _yours_! He belongs to my master!" The doll screeched at me.

"Master?! Who's your master?!" I was freaked out.

"Master Alicia, controller of all hearts." The doll pulled me by the collar of my blouse. This was a dream right?!

"Why is Alice doing this?!"

Before a another word was spoken, a young blonde girl who looked about 5 was crying. I walked up to her.

"What wrong?"

The little girl huffed. Between that and her tears, it was hard to hear her speak. "M-my friend, h-he's gone!" She started crying all over again.

"Okay, what's his name?" I asked her calmly.

"S-Sora Hikari..." After that she trailed off in tears again. But suddenly her tears dried when something caught her eye.

"My dolly!" She cried out as she ran for the doll.

I was still shocked when she said Sora's name. Then, something STRANGER just happened. The doll spoke something I couldn't believe.

"Master Alicia...Intruder, s-s-she took...Sora!" The doll lied.

"What?!** Y-you-Y-you**!" She was now engulfed in bloodish-red sparks.

"What?! NO! I didn't!" I tried to defend myself.

"**LIAR! Mr. D told me to trust NO ONE! I should have listened**!" The girl was in FULL rage now.

"**Give me back my Sora**!" The girl charged at me. In a flash a Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Woah!" I dogged the implied attack. I had no choice but to bring out my keyblade. "Destiney's Embrace!"

Now, me and the assumed younger Alice were at a full-blown battle. I felt bad about this, even if that WAS Alice, the girl who took my best friend/crush away.

The little Alice was losing. Until she thought she had enough. "**Ahh! I can't fight?! You're mean**!" Before I could do anything the girl cried EXTREMELY loud.

As she did, the ground shook, buildings started to crumble, The more Alice screamed, the more intense it got.

"**Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Sooooorrrrraaaaa! Don't gooooooo**!" She cried this over and over.

I kept my balance. Or...at least I tried.

"**YOU! I shaaaaallllllllll geeeeeeettttt yoooooooouuuuuu**!" Alice's eyes turned beady-red.

I fought to kept my stance. But, the ground kept shaking. Cracks ran through the ground. "Aah!" I lost my stance, I was hanging on the edge of a cliff that the cracks made. I was trying the hold on.

But, Alice came up to me. Held me at 'gun point' or in this case, 'keyblade point'.

She spoke as if possessed.**  
**

"**I shall end all tragedies from this place, STARTING WITH YOU**!" _With that, Alice knocked me off the cliff, and I fell into black-nothingness._

* * *

"_Kai_..." It sounded it Goofy's voice. "_ri...Kairi_..."

"Kairi?" Now it sounded like Namine this time.

I woke up. _Surrounded by my friends._

"Kairi, what happened?" Rhyme said looking up to me.

"I-I just had the strangest dream." I looked at everyone. "A younger Alice and her doll...tried to..._kill_ me." I chocked on the words as I said them.

"Sounds like we had the same dream, or more over, nightmare." Selphie frowned as she told me.

"Yeah." Just then, I saw something out the window. They looked like three Pixie-ish girls.

Donald and Goofy looked out the window and two goofy smiles appeared on their faces. **A/N- Pun intended ^^-A/N**

"Yuna! Rikku! Paine!" They spoke out.

"Hey! Riku! That one has your name!" Beat teased him.

"THATS **NOT** ME!" He shouted at Beat.

* * *

Tidus rushed over to the window to let the fairies in.

"Thank you!" Yuna spoke with a slight blush on her face.

"Your welcome." Tidus smiled at the '_fairy_'.

Rikku and Paine flew over to the others.

"We came with important news!" Rikku spoke between her panting.

"What?" Riku asked with concern.

"We know what happened to Sora." Paine spoke out.

Shiki whispered to Neku. "That one is so deep and depressing. It's scary." Refering to Paine.

Paine leered at Shiki. "What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Shiki panicked.

"Whatever." Paine coldly growled at her.

"What happened to Sora?!" I was tired of waiting.

"First, we saw Sora and Alice yelling at each other, Then, Alice's eyes turned a strange shade of purple." Yuna started.

"And then?" Roxas asked.

"After that, Sora was just obeying Alice! Like she hypnotized him or something...Eeeekkk!" Yuna shrieked.

"What's wrong?!" Tidus asked her.

"I just realized! Alice might be a-" Yuna was to shocked to finish.

"You don't think she's a-" Rikku nervously asked the other two faries.

Yuna nodded slowly.

"Yep. She's a heart charmer." Paine nodded.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

Yuna snapped out of her daze. "It's a person that can take over any heart and can erase their memories."

"That's how Sora lost his memory!" Riku freaked out.

I felt the pieces of my heart that shattered, drowned into sorrow.

"Even more, the fragments of people of the memories." Yuna frowned but Tidus tried to comfort her.

Joshua had a worried look on his face. "It may get worse." Everybody looked at him.

"If he forgets Kairi and since Namine and Roxas were created by Sora turning into a heartless. If this memory is lost permently, then there's a chance, Namine and Roxas might dissapear..._forever_."

* * *

Namine's POV

What did Joshua say?!

I know nobodies aren't suppost to have feelings but, my heart was torn to shreds. How could me and Roxas just _dissapear_! I don't want to dissapear!

"I just _**can't**_ _dissapear_!" I screamed in tears while running out of the room. And out on the island.

I ran as far as I could until...

"_Aaaaaahhhh! **Roxas help**!"_

* * *

Roxas's POV

_Wow_. So, is this it?! Are we just gonna _die_?! No! I'll fight to the end! I'll protect Namine!

"I just can't dissapear!" Namine ran out crying. Why? I decided to run after her.

"Roxas! Where are you going?!" Donald screamed at me. Riku sighed. "Let him."

"Wha? Riku! Are you nuts?!" "No, you'll understand _one day_."

* * *

I ran as fast as I could

"Namine! Where are you?!" I heard a voice in the distance.

_"Roxas help!" _It was Namine.

"Namine! Namine!" I ran in the direction where I heard her voice.

_What if I didn't make it in time?! What if she dissapeared the mintue I got there?! If she dies-No! I won't let her die!_

I finally found out where Namine was. Even more shocking, who threatened her.

It was _Xion_. "Roxas! You finally made it..." Xion leered at me.

"Xion! What are you doing?!" I asked her.

"Doing what my master _wants_...""Master?! Don't tell me, are you still working for _**Organization XIII**_?!"

"No, I work for someone else now, and, if you want your little princess, then, take her." Xion smiled wickedly. "I got all I need."

_"Wait!"_ The mintue I tried to reach out of Xion, but she dissapeared the second I did. _Was that really Xion?_

Namine was released. She ran into my arms. "Roxas..." She broke into tears. "I was so terrified!" I crested her hair. "It's alright..."

I looked at her, "Promise me one thing..." I asked her. "Yeah?" She asked back.

"I'll be by you, _always..._Remember that..." I tired to comfort her. "Okay." Namine pulled me into another hug.

* * *

_At Alice's house..._

**'_Xion's' _POV**

"Have youz gotinz dah data?" Big D. asked.

"Yeeesss..." '_Xion' _smirked. Then, _'Xion' _turned into Alice. "Pretending to be Xion was too easy!"

_Big D. laughed manically._ "You got the last Princess of Heart's data?"

Alice smiled. "I got the keybladers' data and the Nobodies' data..."

"We have the other Princesses of Heart." Big D. spoke while pointing to the hypnotized Princesses.

"Controling their hearts was easier." Alice flipped her hair.

"Are you sure that Kairi girl is gonna showz?" He asked.

"She _has_ to come, If she _wants _to see her _prince again..._" Alice spoke manically while pointing at an unconscious Sora.

"_She has to..."_

* * *

**Some Roxas/Namine fluff! ^-^ And a new shipping here! Tidus/Yuna fairy! Also, 0.o WHAT IS ALICE PLANING?! WHY IS BIG D. INVOLVED IN THIS?! Will things get dangerous?! **

**Pichu signing off! Bye-bye!**


	10. Lawyer Up!

**Chapter 10- Lawyer up!**

* * *

Kairi's POV

The next day,

"Hey Kairi. Alice ans Sora has been absent a lot lately." Selphie told me.

"So?" I asked her.

"So, I'm saying that we go confront her!" Selphie snapped at me.

"Sel, we can't do anything until we tell Yen Sid." Namine told her.

"Yeah, for all we know, Alice could be here today." Shiki told us.

Yuffie just looked at us, "Guys, let's just stop being down, and get with what we're supposed to do!"

Yuffie was right, so, we headed to class.

* * *

At English,

The teacher , **A/N- Finally came up with a name!-A/N** was taking attendance.

"Kairi Desu," The teacher called my name.

"Here!"

"Alicia Dread," She called out another name.

"Here..." Alice smiled, but she glared at me.

The teacher sighed. "Okay, well seems like your all here except for Mr. Hikari." The teacher referred to Sora. "Uh, I'm going to go get some,uh,coffee!" walked out of home room like a zombie.

In a instant Selphie came in the class. "What are you doing?!" I whispered at her.

"Doing what needs to be done." Selphie whispered back.

Selphie approached Alice. "Yes, Sel?" She spoke as a smirk tugged her face.

"Don't you call me that!" She screamed at her.

"Why? Thought we were friends?" She spoke as if she was drunk.

"Friends?! FRIENDS?! You hurt my friends! And that's what you say?!" Selphie broke the temper-meter.

Alice stepped out of her seat, "Listen to me, Miss Perky Sunshine, you better step of or-" Alice got cutoff.

"Or what?" Shiki raised a brow.

"Or, I can toast you guys, for real..." After Alice said that the whole class burst into ooohhs.

"I know why your doing this!" Shiki stammered.

"Why?" Alice looked at Shiki and raised a brow.

"Your jealous." Shiki smirked back at her.

Alice laughed a bit before answering "Of who? You? Because your dating a emo, bipolar guy? I don't think so!"

"Wha-what?! No! Your jealous of Kairi." The girls spoke while summoning their keyblades.

Alice scoffed "Ridiculous!" She turned to the class. "See! Keybladers like them are dangerous!"

The class murmured. Among what we heard was "Their Keybladers!" "Dangerous is right!" "Stop them!" "Yeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh!"

"Well, do you have proof?" I asked Alice.

"P-p-proof?" She started to clam up.

"Yeah, if we're sooo dangerous, Do you have proof?" I looked back at her.

"Damn! Left the proof at the house!" I heard Alice whisper.

Selphie and I made the heat intense. "Do you have proof that we hurt you?"

Alice froze then started up again, "Yes! I was hurt when I saw Kairi and Sora!"

Shiki rolled her eyes "We mean physically!"

Alice twirled her hair, "Uhhhh...yep!"

"Really?" Shiki leered at Alice.

Alice twirled her hair even faster. "..." She paused. "No..."

The whole class' eyes widened. "Really?! "Alicia!" "She lied!" "Liar! Liar!" "Go keybladers!"

Alice ran out of the class and into the hallway.

"Way to lawyer up, Shiki!" I cheered.

"She deserved it." Shiki grinned. "And nobody disses Neku!"

* * *

At lunch,

Riku slammed the table. "No way!"

"Yeah, she just got up and left!" Selphie told them.

"So, were you at Engilsh class?" Namine asked Selphie.

"Yeah,"

"But isn't you're first class science?" Roxas asked her.

"Yup, told the teach that I had to go to the bathroom..." Selphie smiled.

I gave myself a facepalm. _Selphie is Selphie_.

Neku stood up. "Why don't we pay Alice a visit later? She's bound to know what happened to Sora!"

Beat stood up as well, "Why don't we? We gotta find the Sora!"

* * *

Later that day,

Me, and the others walked up, Amuku drive, and we stared at Alice's house.

"Think she'll let us in?" Tidus asked Riku.

"Nope, but we'll bust through the door." He replied.

I saw Namine walk up to the door.

"There's a keyhole needed to be locked." She spoke.

Lulu's eyes widened. "A keyhole? Here? Shocking..."

"Yah, with keybladers, anything can happen!" Wakka cheered.

I nodded. "Yep, and what gonna happen now is we're gonna make Alice talk!"

The others and I ran inside, choosing our target, Alice.

* * *

Namine's POV

The others walked in front of me. I was slowing down, I didn't know why.

Though I felt a strange wave as soon as we stepped through the door.

_Come and get me, Keyweilders!_

"D-did you hear that?!" Wakka stuttered

"Yeah, could it be-" Yuffie got cut off.

A swift shadow flashed, who was behind it? It was Alice. "Hello..." She smirked at us.

"What did you do with Sora?!" Riku growled.

"Oh, Sora? Don't you mean, _my_ friend?" Alice twirled her hair again.

"Your friend?!" Selphie spoke shocked.

I looked over to Kairi who was frowning.

"Guys," She started. "The reason you don't remember Alice is-is because of m-me..."

"What?!" Lulu screamed. "Is this the truth?!"

Alice's words were unbelievable. "Yes, the reason I lost you guys was to Miss Desu."

"It's all coming back..." Tidus frowned. "She was _our_ friend, but what happened?!"

"I'll tell you what, that Kairi-girl made a bunch of unversed appear and she made a meteor shower appear and my mom thought she would hurt us! I had to leave because of that girl!" I could see through Alice's act.

"Liar! Kairi didn't make those Unversed appear! It just happened!" I stepped in.

"Right! You can't blame someone for something like that!" Riku told her off.

"Besides! Your not the Alice we once knew!" Selphie screamed at her.

Alice stepped back. Her eyes flashed blue to red. Her fangs grew. Everybody gasped.

_"You, you, you, you are a bunch of ingrates! Well, I was gonna tell you where Sora is! But guess what? Now, you can let Naminé and Roxas die, just because of your big mouths. So...ciao..."_

_Alice stepped back._

_"Let them die."_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Will the KH crew manage to save Sora and prevent Naminé and Roxas from dying?! Close to the end, yay! After I'm done with this story I'll be working on 'Anything But Normal' so don't worry about that. Pichu signing off! Bye-bye!**_


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11- The Truth

* * *

Roxas's POV

_It seemed hopeless. Were me and Naminé really going to die? I'm not ready to die yet, was I afraid? I'm a nobody! I'm not supposed to have feelings!_

"Hey guys, I was wondering, if Alice gets her 'information' about us, who does she give it to?" Riku asked.

"_Hehehehe! Good question!_" In a flash, Alice appeared right behind Riku.

"HOLY FUDGE!" Wakka was freaked out.

Alice started to pace around. "No matter how much you try, Or no matter how much you want, thy chaos of the thirteen darknesses will deliver the divine like powers. Against your seven lights. The X-blade, shall form, by the princesses of hearts."

Shiki came up front. "That won't happen! We'll find a way to beat Organization XIII!"

Lea also stood up. "I don't know what you want, but we will put a stop to your plans."

"Oh, my plans? There already finished. Your friend shall deliver your end, by the orders of the boss." Alice smirked.

"So, who's your boss?" Neku raised a brow.

Alice flipped her hair. "Oh dear, you know him! Have you forgotten?"

Suddenly a dark figure appeared from the shadows. "No. I'm prettiez surez Riku remembers me." A familar voice spoke.

Riku's eyes widened. "BIG D?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Big D. simply laughed. "Youz didn't think I was really yourz friendly friend, did youz?"

My eyes widened. "Your working with Alice?!"

"Morez like she workz for me. She's my 'local spy'."

Alice raised a brow. "WHATDA MEAN 'I WORK FOR YOU'?!"

D raised a brow back. "Don't push it, Dread."

Neku quickly caught on. "So, that's why you let us buy the house!"

"You tricked us!" Shiki growled.

"Tricked? Thatz would involve youz guys having a clue. But, youz guys don't." He chuckled.

In a flash he and Alice faded out, _Ok, Is this magic or something?!_

Kairi frowned. "From this point on, things will get serious. We'd better be careful."

_"Hehehe, whatcha gonna do, Kairi-girl?"_

* * *

We walked and walked, nothing.

Or...we thought. We heard a voice, _"Hey guys I'm over here!" _

Riku quickly turned, "SORA!"

The voice came back. _"Geez, dunno where to look do you?"_

"Sora! Where are you?!" Kairi screamed.

We didn't hear the voice again.

_"Prepare...for the divine, the hall of hearts...thee subjects of Ansem...keeper of Xehanort's soul...open...the door, to chaos."_ It was Alice's voice.

Riku stood still. "That must be Alice's plan. We _have_ to stop it."

Suddenly, me and Naminé to glow. "Whoa! What's going on?!" Beat screamed.

"It must be!-" Kairi frowned.

"This must mean...Roxas and Naminé might dissapear." Shiki frowned also.

Tidus got a confident look on his face. "It doesn't mean we should give up!"

"That's right!" confidence ringed through Selphie's words.

I stood up too. "Sel's right! Keybladers don't give up. Even in dire situation."

A smile arose on Kairi's face. "Roxas is right. We don't give up." Kairi place her hand in the middle. "Through thick and thin?"

Everybody place their hands in. "THROUGH THICK AND THIN!" The team cheered.

* * *

Rhyme's POV

_After a while of walking, I saw Naminé limping._

"Namie! You okay?!" I asked her. All attention was on Naminé now.

"Gawrsh. You look like you took a pretty harsh fall!" Goofy exclaimed.

Donald folded his hands. "How do you suppose that? We haven't even went through any cliffs!"

I was Kairi's face drown with worry. "Maybe...they might disappear soon..."

Naminé struggled to get up. "No...I'm fine..."

Suddenly, a black shadow crept behind Naminé. "NAMINÉ!" I screamed.

In a flash Roxas pushed Naminé out of the way. Instead, the shadow clutched Roxas.

"Roxas!" Naminé screamed. But it was too late. Roxas was gone.

Neku frowned. "This must have been part of Alice's plan."

"She captured Sora...now, Roxas." Riku frowned as well.

"N-no...I w-won't leave Roxas behind!" Naminé screamed.

Kairi put a hand on Naminé's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. But it's our only option right now."

"She's right. We need to find D's motive." Joshua explained.

"But we've already have! He wants the rule all world with Kingdom Hearts!" Naminé snapped at him.

_"No matter what...hehe! Sora is mine, soooo, I think Roxas is mine too!"_ We heard a voice speak.

Joshua smirked. "My,my, Alice. A tad possessive aren't we?"

A wave of darkness past by. "Hmmm, not as possessive if it's true. Hmmm. Maybe I should add _you_ to the collection, _wise-guy_?" Alice smirked back.

"Hah, I'm not a sucker. I don't fall for stalkers." He threw back.

Alice pouted. "Oh yeesh. Your a bit frosty aren't yah?" With that she disappeared into the thick darkness.

Beat was laughing as loud as ever. "Hahahahahaha! She doesn't turn off the flirt button does she?!"

_Oh, Beat we've lived in the same house for eleven years. When will you grow up?_

* * *

**Rhyme is right. Beat is soooo immature! But will they save Sora and Roxas? Only time will tell. Pichu signing off! Bye-bye!**


	12. The Teachings Of Ansem

**Minipichu- Hiya! You may have noticed that The Hidden Secret, has changed it's rating, and the chapters may look a bit different. But even though, this is still The Hidden Secret...So...while we're here, who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Riku- *stands up* I'll give it a go, Minipichu DOESN'T own SquareEnix or Kingdom Hearts! AND NEVER WILL! Constructive Critisim is welcome, flaming or bashing is not.**

**Minipichu- Perfect! Now, lets start chapter XII!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- The Teachings Of Ansem**

**Riku's POV**

_We have found some leads on this case. Alice, you. Will. Pay. _

We kept on walking until we reached a dead end.

"Well, what do we do now?" Wakka asked.

"There's gotta be another way out!" Tidus thought.

Joshua thought for a second, "Wait! Maybe we can't, but maybe you guys can!" He proclaimed while pointing to the Me, Kairi and Lea.

"Okay!" Kairi told them, With that, we raised our keyblades and we aimed our lights toward the hall. _Nothing_.

Naminé walked around the hall. "I have a feeling, a broken keyhole is here."

"If it's broken, then how do we fix it?" Goofy asked.

"Nobody else has keyblades!" Donald screamed.

"Sora and Roxas do, but Alice has them captive." Joshua told them.

Neku clenched his fists, "I DON'T CARE IF THAT HOOKER HAS MY FRIENDS CAPTIVE!" Suddenly, A keyblade materialized in his hands.

"WHOA!" We all screamed. "N-Neku! H-HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET T-THAT KEYBLADE?!" Beat screeched.

Neku realized that a keyblade was his hands. "I don't know!"

"Can we **_ALL_** do that?!" Shiki asked. She held out her hand and a keyblade materialized. "AWESOME!" Shiki cheered.

Naminé observed their keyblades, "Neku, your Keyblade is Skull Noise and Shiki, your keyblade is Cat Claws."

Rhyme tilted her head. "How do you know that?" She asked.

"It's a gift!" She cheered.

In a second, Beat started laughing uncontrollably. "What is so funny?" Shiki asked him.

"Hahaha, n-nothing! It's just...Neku's Keyblade looks so awesome, and...yours...IS A TOTAL FAIL! I MEAN, KITTIES FOR A WEAPON?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shiki held Beat at 'Keyblade point'.

"Do you want to let the claws out? Or shall I?" She smirked.

"O-okay! I'll shut my mouth!" Beat whimpered.

Shiki pouted. "Aww! I wanted to beat the sugar out of you!"

"Now that you two have keyblades, do you think you two can do it?" Tidus asked.

"Remember!" You two _have_ to do it at the _same_ time!" Lulu demanded

Beat started laughing again. "What is it now?" I asked him.

"Hahaha! Yeah, let the emo couple do the work!" He laughed

I saw, Neku's and Shiki's faces burn red. "OH SHUT THE FUDGE UP BEAT!" They screamed.

Beat started to back down, "Geez, yah guys have NEVER been this angry bout it."

"Hmm! Maybe they do like each other! And just can't say it!" Rhyme grinned.

"GUYS! THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS!" I screamed.

Kairi nodded, "Riku's right. Our friends got kidnapped! We have to find them!"

"Naminé, do you know anything?" Kairi asked her.

Naminé analyzed the wall, "Maybe...if Neku and Shiki do a combined move of their Keyblades...It will fix and open the broken keyhole."

"Worth a shot, right?" Neku asked,

"I guess so. Ready!" With that, Neku and Shiki aimed their Keyblades at the broken keyhole.

The keyhole shuffled around with numerous noises, finally, a _clack _rang. The Keyhole was fixed And a door was revealed.

Joshua couldn't believe his eyes, "Amazing!"

"I didn't know Keybladers could do THAT." Selphie remarked

"Neither did I..." Lea said dumbfounded.

_I drove the pace back on track_, "Guys! Come on! Do we wanna beat that bimbo or not?!"

Joshua chuckled, "At one point, we have to ask ourselves...To just beat her, or nick our friends out of there!"

Beat rolled his eyes, "Why can't we do **_both_**?!"

"We're gonna decide later on!" Kairi shouted, "We have to go!"

* * *

_After we walked through the door, we encountered a hall with many others...oh gosh.._

"There's no way we can find our way through this place!" Selphie pouted.

Naminé started analyzing all the doors, "Uhh, Namy...Whatcha doing?" Kairi asked nervously.

And...Naminé ignored her... "Naminé. Kairi asked you a question." Joshua told her

"This one." Naminé spoke.

"Ummm...'_this one_' what?" Shiki asked

Naminé quickly answered, "This door...Is the one that leads out of here."

"Good!" Rhyme chimed, "Let's get a move on!"

"_Geez_, for a girl that lost her memory, she's got a pretty good attitude..." Joshua whispered to Beat.

* * *

Behind the door lead to a future-ish looking room,

There were tanks filled with green fluids, written with a label**- WARNING-EXTREMELY TOXIC-**, a shelf stocked with bottles of potions, gas, ooze, and even blood, and the desk was messed up with papers books and a skull as a decor.

"Dudes! This room is freaky!" Beat told them,

"Yah, hey, is that skull real?" Wakka asked.

Shiki shivered as she clung onto Neku, "I hope not!"

* * *

Kairi's POV,

_The team had decided to search around, we shuffled through books, papers, the drawers, and the shelves...we found some **interesting** documents..._

"The World Above Keyblades?" Riku asked, as he flipped through the book, Goofy snuck a peek,

"Ahhh, really don't think...but garwsh, might be helpful." He grinned,

Donald protested, "If it helps them improve their Keyblade attacks, wouldn't that hurt more to us?!"

Beat laughed, "Yup!"

"I'm gonna keep this, just in case..." Riku tossed the book to me.

"Uh...Riku? What am I gonna do with this?" I asked him.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I dunno. Your a girl, keep it in your purse!" I sighed and shuffled it in my bag.

"Guuuuuuuyysss!" Tidus rolled. "What?" Selphie asked.

"Look." Tidus held a dark gray book that had the title- **The Teachings Of Ansem**.

Joshua took a look at the book, "Why would this book be here?"

"Maybe, this has something to do with Big D's plan." Shiki thought aloud.

"Or Alice's plan." Neku threw out,

"Could be both..." Rhyme tossed in.

Beat huffed, "HEY! We can sit here and just talk about this, or actually get somewhere!"

* * *

**After a while of flipping through countless pages...**

"Hey," Lulu started. "What have we found now?"

I held up a book, "It's called, 'Beyond Kingdom Hearts'."

"This one is called, 'Research into Xehanort's Grasp'." Joshua flipped through the pages. "It seems to be about how Ansem, Xehanort, and Kingdom Hearts were created."

Tidus kept his eye's on the book he held previously. "Tidus, whats with yah and that book?" Goofy asked.

But Tidus didn't answer, instead he has a mortified look on his face...

"Hello! Earthy to Tiiiidddduuuuusss!" Shiki chimed,

"Huh? Oh...n-nothing!" Tidus grinned.

But Lulu and Joshua weren't too sure everything was so, **_peachy_**.

"So, guys...where to next?" Beat asked.

Naminé took a look at the shelves. "Due to the path we've taken, I've taken into thought, that...well, the place is connected! It may be hard to find since it's been covered briskly...but! I have faith! I will be sure not to be the quiet one here! And, we certainly can't give up! Not now, not..._**ever**_!" Naminé finished her speech.

"Wow..." Joshua started,

"That's..." Rhyme continued,

"So..." And so did Beat,

"AMAZING!" Selphie cheered.

Kairi grinned, "I'm very impressed, Nami."

"I don't fall into that category of determination." Naminé spoke firmly. Then, she pushed one of the books into the shelves...And a passage way opened. "Shall we move onward?" Naminé grinned.

Riku grinned back, "Nice one, Nami!" He said as he ran taking Naminé's hand.

While that happened, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Beat, and Rhyme mouth gaped,

"Is it just me...Or will Roxas have a rival?" Beat dragged out,

"Oh no! Poor Roxas!" Rhyme frowned a bit.

Tidus's eyes drifted from the blushing duo to the book once again, "Okay, Tidus. What is up with you and that book?!" Neku asked.

"...Oh? UMM! S-sorry!" Tidus came back to reality.

Shiki quickly slipped the book away from Tidus, "What? Is? So? Intresting about this book?"

Tidus hung his head down, "There's a...page,...the...last...one..."

Hearing that, Shiki quickly skimmed to the last page and when she reached it, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"W-whaaaa? W-what, _**IS THIS**_?!" Shiki stammered. The crew looked at the last page, and once they saw what was on the subject, they couldn't believe it.

"This...is a journal entry!" Lulu added shockingly.

Naminé narrated the entry,

_"The Princesses Of Heart have been captured. All except for one, Kairi Desu. She may be the stubborn one, but she isn't as sly as me! I kept up a record, if the Princesses hearts' have been stolen, we could unlock Kingdom Hearts. If Kingdom Hearts opens, this could be a portal for Organization XIII, Ansem, Xehonart, and all the heartless for capturing all the other worlds. If Ansem is pleased, he might send me to Maleficent, allowing me to keep my powers forever. Once we capture all the worlds, all we have to do is slay the Keyblader and most of all, King Mickey. And how will I lure little-miss-Desu? Right now, I have her prince captive, she'll have no choice but to come. If not, well I guess her little prince is mine..."_ Naminé finished reading.

_W-what?! All this time...Alice was trying to capture me?!_ "N-no..." Kairi stammered.

Neku frowned, "Is this what Alice has been trying to do all along?"

"And...we didn't even see it coming..." Rhyme backed up.

"Guys, we can't lose hope!" Goofy encouraged.

I looked down, "Guys, I know what I have to do...,

_"I have to get captured..."_


End file.
